


checking in

by lionsenpai



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canonically Depressed Character, Gen, They were sisters before they were clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison likes to keep an eye on her younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	checking in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singsongsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/gifts).



> Tried to go for something a little less depressing for these two. Hope you enjoy!

Alison kicks off her boots at the door, shaking the snow from her hair and hanging her coat and scarf on the banister. There are fewer boxes in the hallway now, and the air smells like one of the half dozen scented candles Alison set up the last time she was here. It's still dark, the curtains all drawn, but it's progress, and she can't be unhappy with that. 

"Beth! Beth, it's me, Alison!" she calls, shedding her gloves and locking the door behind her. "I got your message! I hope you don't mind I brought you some soup."

Her keys go by the door next to Beth's, but she holds on to the tupperware, the broth within still faintly warm. It's two days old, leftovers from beef stew night, but Beth eats take out three nights of the week and forgets dinner at least once, so she figures that old stew is better than whatever Beth has in the house, and hesitates only a moment at the bottom of the stairs before continuing into the kitchen to warm it up for her. 

When Beth had texted her that she'd been sick and couldn't make it to their coffee date, Alison had already been halfway to her car, all bundled up for the winter storm they were experiencing. It had been such short notice, but then, that was Beth. Still, with only twenty minutes between them, it would have been cruel of Alison not to bring something over, knowing Beth like she did. 

The kitchen boasts only a couple of boxes of dishes, and the wine bottles are fewer than before--Alison thinks about this for a moment and then isn't sure whether this is a good thing or not--and the counters are clear for the first time since she and Beth met. She sticks the soup in the microwave and then checks the trash for more bottles. The only thing of note are no less than ten of those tv dinners Beth likes, and Alison hums happily and turns on the fridge and pantry to check them as well. There are a few dishes in the fridge: plates of covered lasagna and a bowl of beans, and in the pantry she finds more than just cereal.

"Better," Alison decides, turning to get the soup when it's done. 

She carries it carefully upstairs, grabbing a spoon from the drawer before she goes, and tries not to burn her fingers on the hot plastic as she takes the steps one at a time, calling, "I hope you're hungry!"

This time she gets a low groan from the top of the stairs, and it's good to hear that she's at least awake. Alison turns the corner and nearly trips over a pair of running shoes, but otherwise the hallway is clear. Beth's door is slightly ajar, and Alison pauses at the threshold, knocking and then pushing it open.

"I can't believe you came," Beth grumbles from beneath a tangle of thick blankets and quilts. Alison recognizes one as the one she gave her after she'd determined Beth didn't have enough. "You didn't have to."

Beth's bed is wide enough for three, but she keeps herself to the edge, her nightstand cluttered with empty glasses and pill bottles. The television hums quietly from her dresser, but Alison doubts she's been watching it, not with the way she's curled in on herself, her face turned into the pillow. She glances at Alison, her cheeks flushed, her eyes red, and then turns back, pulling the blankets up to her neck. 

"Don't be silly," Alison says, covering her mouth with her hand. "And leave you over here by yourself? You wouldn't get out of bed at all."

"I did earlier," Beth says, her throat scratchy. "For breakfast."

Breakfast was hours ago even if Alison takes into consideration Beth's sleep schedule. Still, she supposes it's better than nothing. 

"Well, I brought you dinner. It's beef stew... I know chicken noodle is probably what you want right now, but you should have something a little thicker than that. Doctors recommend a heartier meal to help you get better, you know." She sits on the edge of the bed, and pulls the lid off the container. Steam curls in the air, and Alison hands it off to Beth, who rolls onto her back and pushes herself up, sniffing pitifully. 

Beth takes it in both hands, hunched over it, and purses her lips for a moment. "Thank you... For coming. And dinner."

"What are sisters for?" Alison smiles and stands. 

Beth looks a little less miserable and takes the first spoon-full, blowing carefully on it. While she begins to eat, Alison hovers by her nightstand, picking up the glasses and glancing at a few of the pill bottles. Tylenol and NyQuil mostly, but there are two prescription bottles as well. She can feel Beth's gaze on her as she hesitates over the orange bottles, but eventually she turns away without touching them, moving the glasses out of the way so she'll have somewhere to put her dish when she's through with it. 

"How have you been doing?" Alison asks, grabbing the remote from the foot of the bed and flipping through the channels to find something appropriately cheery. "Things look a little better."

Beth takes a swallow of soup and uses it to gain time. She licks her lips and speaks slowly. "Better. I think."

“I’m so glad to hear it,” Alison says, touching Beth’s ankle through the sheets. She turns just long enough to smile at her and then looks back to the television, humming. “What should we watch?”

“We?” Beth asks, nudging her with her foot and sniffing. “I thought I’d be quarantined.”

The bed is big enough for two, and Alison considers asking about that boy Beth is seeing as she rounded it to slip in under the covers on the other side, but the faint smile Beth sports makes her hold her tongue. No sense in talking about him anyway.

“I can stay for a bit,” Alison says, finding _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and nestling back into the pillows, blankets at her waist. “Besides, you missed our date.”


End file.
